The Moon That Embraces the Sun
Details *'Title:' 해를 품은 달 / Haereul Poomeun Dal *'Also known as:' The Moon Embracing the Sun / The Sun and the Moon *'Tagline:' Don’t come close! But don’t go far… *'Genre:' Saeguk, romance, fantasy, melodrama *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Jan-04 to 2012-Mar-15 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' The Moon That Embraces the Sun OST Synopsis The Moon That Embraces the Sun tells the story of a secret love between Lee Hwon, a fictional king of Joseon, and Wol, a female shaman. Wol was born as Heo Yeon Woo, the daughter of a noble family who won the love of the then crown prince, Hwon. Her enemies, jealous of her family's position in court, schemed against her and wrestled away her rightful place as crown princess and nearly takes her life. Years later, an embittered Hwon meets Wol, now a female shaman who has no recollection of her past. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Kim Soo Hyun as Lee Hwon **Yeo Jin Goo as Hwon (15 year old) *Han Ga In as Heo Yeon Woo / Wol **Kim Yoo Jung as Yeon Woo (13 year old) *Jung Il Woo as Prince Yang Myung **Lee Min Ho as young Yang Myung *Kim Min Seo as Yoon Bo Kyung **Kim So Hyun as young Bo Kyung ;The Palace *Kim Young Ae as Queen Dowager Jung Hui *Ahn Nae Sang as King Sung Jo (Lee Hwon's father) *Kim Sun Kyung as Queen So Hye (Lee Hwon's mother) *Nam Bo Ra as Princess Min Hwa (Lee Hwon's sister) **Jin Ji Hee as young Princess Min Hwa *Jung Eun Pyo as Hyung Sun *Song Jae Rim as Kim Chae Woon **Lee Won Geun as Woon (15 years old) *Yoon Hee Suk as Hong Gyu Tae *Kim Ye Ryung as Lady Park (Yang Myung's mother) *Seo Hyun Chul as Shim San *Lee Seung Hyung as Han Jae Gil *Choo Gwi Jung (추귀정) as Court Lady Jo *Kim Min Kyung as Court Lady Min *Kang Chan Yang as palace maid *Lee Jung Hoon as Oh Hye Sung *Hong Hyun Taek as royal prince (cameo, ep.20) ;The Sungsuchung *Jun Mi Sun as Jang Nok Young *Kim Ik Tae as Hye Gak *Bae Noo Ri as Jan Shil **Jo Min Ah as young Jan Shil *Jang Young Nam as Ali (cameo, ep.1) ;Heo Family *Sun Woo Jae Duk as Heo Young Jae (Yeon Woo and Yeom's father) *Yang Mi Kyung as Shin Jung Kyung (Yeon Woo and Yeom's mother) *Song Jae Hee as Heo Yeom **Siwan as Yeom (17 years old) **Kim Jin Woo as Yeom (4 years old) *Yoon Seung Ah as Seol **Seo Ji Hee as young Seol ;Yoon Family *Kim Eung Soo as Yoon Dae Hyung (Bo Kyung's father) *Jang Hee Soo as Mrs. Kim (Bo Kyung's mother) *Kim Seung Wook as Yoon Soo Chan ;Others *Park Jin Seo *Gi Yun Ho *Lee Joong Yul *So Hee Jung *Lee Young Suk *Huh Jung Bum *Cha Young Ok *Gong Jae Won *Seo Kwang Jae *Jung Mi Ae Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Oh Kyung Hoon *'Producer:' Lee Kyung Shik (이경식), Moon Jung Soo *'Director:' Kim Do Hoon, Lee Sung Joon *'Original writing:' Jung Eun Gwol *'Screenwriter:' Jin Soo Wan Notes *Based on the novel 해를 품은 달 (The Moon That Embraces the Sun) by Jung Eun Gwol (first published December 29, 2005), who is also the author of the novel that Sungkyunkwan Scandal was based on. Recognitions ;2013 46th Worldfest-Houston International Film Festival *Special Jury Prize for Drama Series ;2013 1st DramaFever Awards *Drama of the Year *Breakthrough Performance (Yeo Jin Goo) ;2012 MBC Drama Awards *Drama of the Year *Mini Series Top Excellence Actor (Kim Soo Hyun) *Mini Series Top Excellence Actress (Han Ga In) *Popularity Award (Kim Soo Hyun) *Golden Acting Award, Actress (Yang Mi Kyung) *Writer of the Year (Jin Soo Wan) *Child Actor Award (Yeo Jin Goo) *Child Actress Award (Kim Yoo Jung) *Child Actress Award (Kim So Hyun) ;2012 18th Shanghai Television Festival *Silver Award for Foreign TV Series ;2012 25th Grimae Awards *Best Picture Award (Kim Sun Il, Jung Seung Woo) *Best Lighting Director (Jun Hong Geun) ;2012 1st KDrama Star Awards *Excellence Actor Award (Kim Soo Hyun) *Special Child Actress Award (Kim So Hyun) *Special Child Actress Award (Kim Yoo Jung) ;2012 5th Korea Drama Awards: *Best OST Award - "Back In Time" (The Moon That Embraces the Sun OST) by LYn ;2012 4th Pierson Movie Festival *Best Child Actor (Yeo Jin Goo) *Best Child Actress (Kim Yoo Jung) ;2012 39th Korea Broadcasting Prizes *Best Actor Award (Kim Soo Hyun) ;2012 48th PaekSang Arts Awards *Best TV Drama Actor (Kim Soo Hyun) *Best TV Drama ;2012 14th Mnet 20's Choice Awards *20's Drama Star (Male) (Kim Soo Hyun) *20's Upcoming 20's (Yeo Jin Goo) *20's Blue Carpet Star (Kim Soo Hyun) Episode Ratings See The Moon That Embraces the Sun/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:MBC Category:Historical Category:Romance Category:Melodrama Category:Fantasy